Today there are available integrated circuits having complex and useful functionality that are economically available in standardized plastic packaging, and in some cases, in the form of integrated circuit die. For example, some integrated circuits are provided in plastic packages known as PLCC packages having 68 leads, that are approximately 24.23 millimeters square and 4.19 millimeters in height.
However, some applications to which these integrated circuits could be put to use demand a package size smaller than the standardized size in which they are economically available, but do not require large quantities, such as more than 100,000 pieces. Methods that can be used today to obtain an integrated circuit in a small package size include fabricating one from integrated circuit die and reforming a standardized plastic packaged integrated circuit by etching away portions of the plastic. Neither of these is very economical.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.